ForEdver and a Day
by edward18
Summary: A new season of Ed, Edd, n Eddy based off of the wackiness that goes on in my mind hope ya like it. Episode: Christmas Special: The Eds try enjoy a Christmas but things are all over the place to ruin it!
1. Chapter 1

ForEdver and a Day

Episode 1: The MessEdge from Beyond

"Icees! Get your free icees here!" Eddy exclaimed to the empty cul-de-sac, "Come on, just twenty five cents! A freaking quarter will do it!" With that he angrily threw his cement made beverage on the ground. "What the heck went wrong! We had everything planned out perfectly!" he yelled angrily. "Says you…" Double-d murmured. Unfortunately Eddy caught this sentence and spun around thrusting his finger at his smart friend, "Alright wise guy! What makes you think you're sooo smart!" "What do you mean! I come up with the structure for these things!" "So what! Without me they wouldn't be thought up even!" Eddy shouted back. "And I carry stuff, haha!" Ed butted in. "SHUT UP!" the other two yelled at him scaring him.

"Okay! If that's the way you want it, I quit! I am no longer an Ed!" with that Double-d huffed off stressed out of his mind, "The things I do for you two, mainly you Eddy, give me a break! You're just a greedy, self-serving cretin!" The other two were left stunned at what had just happened until Eddy finally yelled, "Fine we don't need you! Ed come on!" Ed just stood there looking in opposite directions at once with an odd face. "Ed?" Ed just stood there as Eddy gave up and went home. Ed stood there for about fifteen minutes til his brain finally spun into motion and he went home saddened.

* * *

Tick tock tick tock. Edd sat on his bed not getting sleep for some reason and was currently engrosed in one of Michael Crichton's famous books, Jurassic Park (A whole lot better than the movie, it starts off boring but gets interesting about fifty pages into it, and they have rocket launchers! For the second movie they just redid the story entirely, but back to the episode now). "My my, John Hammond? Then how did he, in the second? Well, he sure gets what he deserves, he was a lot more greedy in the book, reminds me of…Eddy…" Double-d sighed setting the book down on his desk and tucked himself into bed and began thinking. 

He thought of all the great times they had all gone through together and the bad. It hadn't been all that bad, but, no, Eddy was just so impossible to please sometimes, he just couldn't put up with it today! Not with what he had to do and how unbearably hot it was. "Well, time for sleep! I…" He blinked once and opened his eyes back up. He was in the cul-de-sac in his pajamas with no one around. "What the heck? Did I sleep walk?"

Double-d traveled around for a few minutes inspecting everything. "No one's around, every house is empty, and the sky is an earie shade of yellow. What is going on!" "Might as well ask someone intelligent enough to figure this kinda thing out." Someone said startling the boy from behind him. "Who the heck are you!" Double-d asked excitedly.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm you! Haha you're dreaming, boy for being so smart you sure didn't use your mind on this one now did ya!" the orange mirror image laughed. Double-d let out a quick gasp, "Prove it." The Double Edd just stared at him for a few seconds and sighed, "You're looking at yourself aren't ya?" "Oh…very well, how can I talk to myself then? I mean it's-" "Don't confuse yourself too much brain boy, it's way to hard to explain, let's just say I'm one part of your concience okay?" "Oh alright, I guess I can't really disprove you if you're wrong." "Got that right laughing boy!" his alter ego replied, "Now then, loosen up a bit kiddo! I mean you're so up tight most of the time you just need to relax! There I said it!"

"What do you mean?" Double-d asked a bit annoyed at what was just said to him, "I thought I was just fine the way I was." "Oh you're parents say you're special it sorta means that…aw I'm just pulling your leg, come on me, let's explore!" With that the Alter Edd yanked Edd's hand and dragged him across the neighborhood over to Eddy's house. "Why on earth are we at this wretched place?" "You dissing my house!" The Alter Edd exclaimed, "Nah man, I know you have something happening in your life right now, but here it is me and greed's house." "Greed?" Double-d asked lazily. "Yeah, he's my roomate, but he is very transparent at times, almost so much that sometimes he seems nonexistant and his voice is extremely far off." "Wow, so what I feel affects things here?" Double-d announced astounded. "Well more or less, this place after all, this cul-de-sac, is just to visualy show you things and so that viewers don't get bored, but I like to spice it up a bit sometimes!" Alter Edd exclaimed loudly. "Veiwers?" Alter realized what he had just said and quickly shut his mouth, "You didn't here it from me!"

"Can you keep it down out here!" a crimson Double-d yelled from across next door in Kevin's house. "That's Fury, he sorta hates the world and is roomates with Evil, you don't wanna see him, you might get sorta…dead…he's nearly nonexistant anyways, but Fury sure tore up the cul-de-sac today if ya didn't notice." Double-d hadn't and saw now in back of him that it looked like an earthquake mixed with a tornado mixed with a hailstorm mixed with a gun fight had passed through all at once. "Evil is even worse, but don't worry about him, there's a rumor he finally vanished man."

"Oh, how nice, well anyways, why am I here?" Double-d asked crossing his arms. "Oh that! Well, I just wanted to say lay back, relax, and go with the flow man! Haha, you better get going, a dream is scheduled for you any minute now." Alter Edd announced "Wait will I ever see you again!" "If the veiwers like this kinda stuff." And with that Double-d disappeared into little particles and Alter Edd walked into Eddy's house. "PARTY! Greed call everyone we know!"

* * *

"Yo! What's got ya down in the dumps big bro?" Sarah asked sweetly for some reason. "Oh hi Sarah, well it's just that Eddy and Double-d had a little quarrel today and now we can't be the Eds anymore!" Ed cried wearily. "WHAT! Why that rotten Eddy! I'll teach him!" Sarah yelled and then saw Ed's face droop even more she sighed and asked, "You want to be back together? The three of you?" Ed shook his head. "Well there's only one way to do it then, now take a look at my masterdly plan!" his younger sister replied, "It wouldn't be the same without you guys around that's for sure!"

* * *

Commercial Break: 

"Are you a doctor, artist, or hobo? Well then do we have an offer for you!" a man with black sonic the hedgehog-like hair and three fingered (Two fingers and a thumb on each hand)clawed hands asked the audience and then turned to a hologram of a city. "We need troops," he said, "that can handle their own and can contribute in any way possible to this city, Necronomia! The home of the Shadow Corp. please do consider joining, we can use anyone. Jack Kite over and out!"

"Hey what's that?" A blond girl with big boobs and clawed thumbs asked a black haired, white skinned, three fingered clawed boy after looking at a TV, "Jake? Hello?" The boy just stared at the screen as a metal version of himself flew about tearing up a city and firing plasma at its inhabitants. "That," Jack Kite told them after bopping them on the heads out of annoyance, "Is Mecha Jake, based off of your, Jake Diabolical's, skeleton. It does everything we command!" Announcer: This summer, fasten your seatbelts and get ready as The Freaks (Mutant Kid, Claw Kid, and Barbot in subtitles) go on their wildest adventure yet to save the earth! Who will win good or evil? Or something else!' The screen fades to a darkened city with the mechanical homocidal boy laughing darkly over it. (Subtitles) July 26, 2006

* * *

Episode 2: The MessEdge from Beyond part 2: 

"Man, that Double-d sure messes up a lot, sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with sock head!" Eddy hollered and and kicked his bed, "Man I'm tired!" With that Eddy hopped into bed and fell quickly asleep as his record player played an old album of The Jam. "Move on up!" it played jazzily as the young boy slept and dreamt.

* * *

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed while he fell downwards towards a platform. WHAM! He hit it rather and bounced back up to his feet, "Geez that hurt!" "Well about time ya got here man, we been waiting for ya for quite some time now." Announced an Ed dressed in a sheep skin. "Ed? What are you doing here?" "You're dreaming." He replied and walked off towards a cybernetic city. "Hey man, wait up!" "What does shorty want?" Ed asked as Eddy turned bright red nearly attacking his tall friend. "Oh nothing, don't call me shorty, but where the heck am I lumpy?" "You, are within the reach of your friends." Ed replied with a confused look, "…what were we talking about?" Eddy just slapped his head in annoyance, "About where I am." "Oh yeah…I'm your concience I think." "Man am I dead." Eddy replied and rushed towards the city. 

"Whoa there partner! This here is the great cul-de-sacia! It can't be tainted by your greed." Ed commanded and planted the smaller one back down on the path, "We need explaining first, what the heck was up with you today! There was a major wreck here, like chaos, a tornado of fire and bullets just zoomed by and wrecked up the place! We want an explanation of why you did that to us! NOW!…sorry?" "What do you mean? Nothing was wrong today, wait! Do you mean with Double-d? Oh he'll get over it, now about that city there…" Eddy told him. "Oops, looks like we're outta time for now, remember just this!" "WHAT!" Eddy yelled as he floated upwards. "Greed gets you nowhere in happiness, just buttered toast!" With that Eddy was gone and Ed picked up a telephone on the side of the road. "Hello?" "Hey man, comeon over to Double-d's we're throwing the party of the century!" "I read ya loud and clear Greed!" Ed exclaimed as he hopped into a car and road on over to a city called Double-Tropia.

* * *

"What the!" Eddy exclaimed waking up suddenly, "I need to get me some toast and quick!" Eddy rushed downstairs, tore open a bread bag, crammed all of it into the toaster, and it quickly exploded into flaming chunks of metal. "My hope! My only chance! Gone! This sucks!…what am I doing? I'm taking advice from Ed and one in my dream to boot, at least no one saw this." Eddy told himself and decided to get dressed and head outside, "Let's see what's up with the world today." 

"Oh look it's Eddy," Double-d sighed to himself, "Great…" "Yo, sockhead, what's up?" Eddy asked as he approached, but Double-d just ignored him, "Fine, pretend I'm not here."

"AH!" Ed yelled, "HELP!" Then a scream from Sarah erupted. "ED!" they exclaimed and Eddy added, "Was that a truck backfiring on him!" Just then they heard an enourmous explosion and Ed scream for his life. The other two Eds rushed towards the area they heard the sounds emit from. "Eddy, the lane!" Double-d exclaimed and they rushed in, Double-d full to the brim with supplies.

"Ed!" they cried out spotting their yellow friend. There on the ground was Ed covered in red liquid. "Double-d! Get that stuff set up quick, I'll get lumpy to his feet!" Eddy commanded. "Right!" Double-d agreed. Edd quickly had a chair set up that Eddy dragged big Ed into. "Eddy, hold this here!" Double-d handed a defibrilator to him, "Now put it to his chest!" "Clear!" Eddy yelled. ZAP! Ed's corpse bounced about and they heard some laughter. "Wait one darn second, something isn't right here." Eddy told him and took the device off Ed's chest.

Eddy looked around for a bit while Double-d tried to manage the device on his own. Hehe! "Hm?" Eddy murmured suspiciously and looked into the bushes. Another giggle and Eddy looked over the fence. "AHA!" he yelled and pulled out Rolf and Sarah! "Sarah! Rolf!" Double-d asked shocked, "…what's going on here?" "Um, nothing good brain Ed boy, Rolf was just walking by," the foreign boy said with a doubtful smile. "Yeah, we were talking about opening our own debating foundation, man that would be cool don't ya think!" Sarah said doubtfully joyful.

"Alright spill it!" Eddy ordered smacking them both. "Fine fine! Rolf surrenders! Demon Sarah girl asked Rolf to help her get the Edboys back together!" Rolf exclaimed in a worried manner. "WHAT!" the other two replied. "Hold up," Double-d said, "Then Ed's not dead?" "Nope!" Ed exclaimed joyfully getting up and wiping off the red stuff. "Wait then what was that!" Eddy asked hastily. "It was ketchup stupid, Rolf here was the only one who could supply enough in the cul-de-sac to make it look convincing so we went to him for help." Sarah explained, "And it looks like it worked, so our work here is done!"

"Whoa, no way ya little brat! We're glad we're back together, but no one makes a fool out of me like that!" Eddy told them and charged. "Wait!" Double-d shouted and pulled Eddy back then whispered something into his ear. Eddy thought for a minute and then said, "Sarah, Rolf, we will have our revenge!" With that the two walked off angry and headed towards Double-d's garage.

* * *

"Double-d did I ever tell you you were a genius?" Eddy asked with a grin. "Why yes Eddy, I believe you have, now let's see if they will think twice before pulling a stunt like that again, care to do the honors?" Edd asked. "Don't mind if I do!" Eddy pressed the button on the controls and the planes started up each carry their own individual mini stink-bomb. The aircrafts flew in squads to their locations and began bombing Ed and Rolf's house. Screams emitted from the cul-de-sac as it was impacted and an extra cry from probably Jimmy. "Well wadda ya know a bonus!" Eddy exclaimed joyfully, "this is the best ground zero ever man." "Well put Eddy, well put."

* * *

Credits Announcer: What happens when King Shadow decides to conquer earth with an evil beast known as Destro along with his friend's Dr. Jack Kite, Shelaunda, and Masks? Chaos will ensue and effect the cartoon universe forever. Quahog will never be the same, Jump City will go from bad to worse, and the Eds will fall. It's the beginning of the apocolypse. Be sure not to miss Destro, by Edward 18 today. 

"I'm back and this time Melon Head is DEAD!" Get ready for an adventure of a lifetime! More action and suspense than ever before. Mechs flying everywhere, as Eddy's brother returns things begin to progressively get worse and worse as Scam makes his final assault on the cul-de-sac to convert it into Edtropia, and this time he is convinced that nothing will stand in his way, not even our hero, Captain Melon Head! The Chronicle's of Captain Melon coming this summer!

* * *

Well, I hope everyone likes this story, its sorta going to be my own season of Ed, Edd, n Eddy except maybe not as funny or more adventurous or something. Hope you lot like it I gotta go to my Grandma's be back later today! Hope you didn't mind the dream sequences.  



	2. Christmas Special

I made this story around Christmas but don't know if anyone really saw it (hope if ya did it's not too annoying I had fun doing it ) Anyhow I figured it should go in here cause it's a season of the Eds I'm making and it would make a nice episode I believe.

* * *

Everything is owned by AKA, I just added my own elements and advances

* * *

The Grand Edmas Party 

"Wahoo!" Eddy shouted excitedly as he launched himself into the air, "We've been invited to something for once!!!" "Woah…" Double-d said coming in from the kitchen reading his invitation, "Well might as well get ready! I'll call up Ed!" "You do that," Eddy snickered getting his money jar ready as he thought up plans of his own, "I got other things to worry about."

* * *

"Hello?" asked the, er, low IQed Ed, " Ed speaking marshall, what's my next mission?" "Ed, it's me." "Oh hiya Double-d!" Ed exclaimed then thought for a minute, "I gotta put you on hold, be right back!" As Ed set the sponge on his chair he picked up another sponge, "Oh there you are marshall! What? Oh darn, well have a nice day!" Hastily he picked Double-d's sponge right back up, "Thank you for hanging on we shall now transfer your call…beep! Doo de doo doo, getting Ed music, doo de doo doo-ok I'm back! The marshall just wanted me for something." "Wha-" "Anyways have you heard of that special Christmas Party Nazz is throwing?" Ed asked. "Oh why yes…that's what I was calling you about!" "Oh well you better hurry up and call Ed," he told his pal. "Yeah! I almost forgot!" Double-d exclaimed hanging up, "…what just happened?" 

Turning around Ed sighed looking at all the b-horror movies and various serials he had accumulated over the years. "Those guys at Serial Squadron really know of good old movies to pick out! Four Eyes to the Mammoth's Hide, Aliens from the Costal Ridge. Oh man…what should I wear?!" Hesitantly the big lumox ventured about his jungly room in a quest for a tuxedo or something fancy. "I got it!" he finally shouted and dove into a pile of clothes. Suddenly out from the horrible pile of clothes Ed emerged wearing the so called "Monkey Suit" that he had worn when Eddy and him copied sticky notes for Double-d to follow, ah, good times!

"I'm all dressed up and ready to go!" he said to no one in particular as he shoved some gravy into his breast pocket. "Good," Sarah said from the doorway, "I don't want to have to be late." "Oh just go on ahead baby sister, I'm going to meet up with my friends, you go get Jimmy." "Okay!" she squealed and rushed out the front door. Ed prepared further for the party calling up "the marshall" once more and then sat down to watch a chapter of a serial before the party, "Ah, Dr. Satan, a classic!"

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Eddy asked with a bored expression. "Just a few more minutes Eddy," Double-d replied hanging up Ed's monster costume he managed to retrieve after the chaotic attack he put forth on the cul-de-sac, "Go watch a movie or something." "Like?" Eddy asked a bit ticked off, "We still gotta meet Ed you know." " I know I know," Double-d replied locking the cabinet doors, "Just gotta get dressed now!" Quickly the smart child rushed upstairs leaving Eddy's mischevious eyes to wander about the garage. 

"Let's see here…what's Double-d workin on nowadays? That monster suit looked pretty cool." Without a second thought Eddy reopened the cabinet and took a peek inside at the modified monster suit. It now had even bigger claws and enormous bug eyes which slid down over the real eyes of the wearer. The tube in the back of its head was also attatched to some jug on its back that strapped around itself and had an on button on it. Wanting to see what would happen Eddy pressed the button with glee.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Eddy huffed in anger and slammed the cabinet shut. "Double-d, what's your stupid suit supposed to do?!" he yelled. Hearing nothing he huffed again and plopped down on his friend's couch and began eating some cookies, "At least this year's Christmas I'm wanted." Just then he heard a loud knock on the front door startling. "Aloha Ohana!" Ed exclaimed walking in while Eddy strained to keep from bursting out in hysterity. "Ed!" he laughed, "how the heck did anyone get you to wear such a thing?!" "Free will is a great blessing," Ed replied with a smile and opposite eyes as he walked over weirdly constricted by his outfit, "Is that what you're wearing?" "Oh totally!" Eddy announced showing off his stylish street clothes and then shouted at the ceiling, "If a certain SOMEONE would hurry up in the Shower!"

Sniffing the air Ed noticed something and saw a mistletoe above him, "Eddy, why are these up?" "What?…oh, Double-d's parents decided to put them up," the other boy sighed resting his head on his arm. "They look like candy…"

* * *

"Hiya guys!" Nazz greeted dragging her two friends, Jimmy and Sarah in, "Sarah, where's your bro?" "Oh, he's coming over with the other Eds," Sarah informed dragging Jimmy in. "Be sure to let me know when they arrive," Jimmy told them going to get a drink at the punch bowl. "Will do Jimmy," Nazz exclaimed and talked to Sarah. 

The party was all ready with presents lining the table from end to end in on the far side of the room. Streamers and mistletoes littered the walls and ceiling while lights blinked between them. Johnny and Plank had come in their Jack and Mr. Snowflake outfit while Kevin arrived in his orange coat on his snowboard greeting Nazz with a wink. Rolf as well camed in a special costume, the one he wore when he sang for Eddy last year (much to his disappointment). Finally they were all gathered together except the Eds. "Alright everyone!" Nazz shouted joyfully, "Did everyone get their Eggnog? We still have to wait for the Eds you know!" Kevin moaned in exasperation and hung his face in his hands, "Why do we have to wait for those dorks?…"

* * *

"Come on guys!" Eddy yelled in anger as Double-d slipped on his jacket, "We're gonna be sooooo late!" "Hold your horses Eddy," Double-d sighed closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as he spun around, "How do I look guys?" His friends mearly stared in shock. "Who's that good looking feller?" Ed asked unbelievably. "Oh my lord…" Eddy said. Indeed, Double-d looked quiet relaxed. He was wearing long baggy pants with skull shoes and a nice red jacket with a green shirt beneath it. Also he had some black, comfy, skin tight gloves on his hands. Finally to top it all off the boy also possessed goggles on top of his hat that he could easily slide down over his eyes. 

"Who'd you get all dressed up for?!" Eddy exclaimed in a state of shock, "you look wicked awesome!" Blushing in embarrasment Edd lowered his face with a smile. "Yeah Double-d!" Ed agreed wrapping an arm around his pal's neck as he munched on something, "You like you could be a hero in a monster movie!" "Oh, why thank you Ed, I think…what are you eating?" "These!" Ed replied holding out a bunch of mistletoes. "Um…" Double-d said, "You know those are poisonous correct?" "Whatever!" Eddy yelled shoving his friends out the door, "we need to get over to Nazz's!" With that the trio rushed out the door and into the snowy blizzard.

* * *

"Come on Nazz," Kevin moaned, "Why do we have to wait for Dork, Dorkk, n Dorky?" "Because!" Nazz snapped back, "They're never invited to anything by us and without them our lives would be a ton more boring you know!" With a hmph! she walked off to converse with the other children. Saddened Kev stepped outside for a minute and sighed after getting some hot chocolate from the kitchen. "What troubles Kevin the jock boy?" Rolf asked curiously as he stared at his friend joining him outside on the deck in back. 

"Nothin man," Kevin sighed look up at him, "It's just…why do the Eds have to come?!" "Well, goo Nazz girl is right you know, our lives would be duller without them around. We have to give the Edboys some credit." "I just know she likes Dorky better!" he suddenly shouted in desperation causing his foreign friend to jump back a bit. "Rolf shall leave Kevin to his thoughts now," the farm boy announced as he headed back inside with eggnog in hand. Kevin sighed again.

* * *

"We are so late!" Eddy shouted back to his buddies, "Can you guys moving any slower?!" "Sure!" Ed replied stopping dead in his tracks. Double-d mearly smacked his face covering his package from getting covered in snow as he looked back at his dimwitted companion, "Ed! He means run faster!" "But he said-" "Just hurry up Ed!" Eddy yelled again in anger as he himself charged fullthrottle through the snowy nightmare. 

"Hey Lee," Marie said looking through her binoculars and grinning while they sat in a small coasy outpost on the outskirts of the cul-de-sac hidden in the forest, "lookie at what we've got today!" "Hubba hubba!" she sighed gazing at Eddy, "Shortstop is so dreamy when he spazzes out like that…" "And big Ed's so huggable!" May added as hearts appeared fluttering in her eyes, "How's about we try our new toy on them?" "Krank #20?" Marie asked holding up a bottle of green liquid, "What an excellent idea! Hehe!"

"Hey guys!" Eddy exclaimed, "I see our houses finally!" "Awesome!" the other two replied as they trecked through the frozen wasteland. "Hold it!" The Kanker Sisters yelled riding up next to the boys on a snowmobile, "We need a Christmas present to!" "Kankers!" Eddy hissed spotting them, "What do you three want?!" "Well," May sighed leaning her arm on Marie with a glazed expression, "How's about some cuddling with our cuddlebuddies?" "Yeah!" the blue haired sibling said winking at Double-d as she held onto Lee's waist, "We girls need some love ya know!"

"Oh, here!" Ed said throwing a box of mistletoes in their faces, "That's what I hear brings love!" Suddenly the girls spun out of control and tumbled head over heels through the snow as their vessel broke apart across the ground becoming near to scrap metal. "Nice one Ed!" Eddy yelled as he laughed wiping tears out of his eye. "Nice what?" "Now to Nazz's!" Double-d shouted as they rushed onwards.

VROOM!!! Just then three small snowmobiles zoomed past them with a big AKA on the side. There were the Kanker Sisters wielding grappling hook bazookas laughing hysterically all singed and banged up. "Oh come on!" Lee gasped through laughs, "You didn't think we'd give up that easily now did you?!" "We could only hope," Eddy said rolling his eyes putting his arms in from of his face to shield himself from the grappling hook. "This can't be good!" Double-d said twirling his eyes about trying to see the Kankers on their machines through the blizzard. WHAM!!! He was caught! "Oh man!" he screamed as he was dragged away. "Double-d!" Ed called out after his friend until Clang! He too was caught, by three hooks instead of one, and forcefully dragged about by May. "Come on big Ed!" she giggled raising an eyebrow, "there's a room with our names on it!" "No!!!"

After a while all three vehicles were rushing back to the outpost with the Eds being dragged behind. "Well this sucks…" Eddy sighed, "First we don't get Nazz's party on time, probably not going to at all now, and this!" "And I got all dressed up…" Double-d moaned, "at least my coat'll make sure I don't get my outfit all dirty. Ed don't you have anything to say?" "Pass the tardertoast," he told them with a big smile. The other two just hung their heads and sighed.

"What a catch eh girls?" Marie laughed maniacally, "I am going to have so much fun with my sock-hat wearing Edd!" "Yeah!" Lee exclaimed, "And did you see Eddy struggle about? Just like a fish! It was rich!" "Oh man and big Ed!" May announced with a smile, "…big Ed!" "Yeah, and did you see the looks on your faces when you were beaten up by a kid with a Melon for a disguise?" "No…" Marie in the middle replied turning around slowly, "And who's asking?" "Oh no one," replied Captain Melonhead on the ski of the snowmobile as he leaned his elbow on the back of it, "Just a little hero in green is all."

FWOOM!!! A grappling hook shot out at him from May's vehicle attemping to latch onto Melonhead, however our cul-de-sacian defender easily dodged this and hooked onto Marie instead fling her into May causing both of their mobiles to crash into eachother as Eddy and Edd were released. "Looks like I'm putting you Kanker's on ice aren't I?" Melonhead asked the redhead's vehicle he had hopped onto. Growling in anger Lee spun around to punch the kid but was met with Splinter in her face smashing her off her vehicle. "Now then," he said with a grin, "how about we see how you three like being tied up!"

Quickly he unstrapped Ed from the back and shot a grappling hook at Lee then spun around Marie and May. He spiralled around the three for about a minute before finally ripping out the machinery inside and jumping off with the Eds' presents in hand, "That sure was fun. Call me up whenever ya need your butts kicked alright Kankers?" "Woah!" Ed exclaimed tripping over himself as he sloshed through the snow trying to reach the hero, "That was just like out of a comic!" "Eh, I try," Melonhead said shrugging it off and handing the big oaf his present, "Now I believe you three have a party to get to. Oh, and Scam, no messing with me on Christmas alright? It's the holidays, let's enjoy ourselves." After saying that the hero opened up a manhole and hopped down, "If you guys wanna get to your party easier, travel through the sewers, I have-er-things to do."

Moaning the Kankers watched their dreamboys descend into the depths beneath the surface as they shivered about cold. "Well…" May said sneezing, "At least we have eachother." "Yeah," Lee sighed smiling, "At least we're together as a family." Suddenly Marie felt something rub against her thigh. "What was that?" she asked looking at her leg with her uncovered eye. "What?" Lee asked twirling her head about. Just then May was dragged out of the tied up trio releasing the other two. "May!" they screamed as she was dragged beneath the snow. Next went Lee who was slammed headfirst into the snow blurring Marie's vision with flakes and then sucked under. "Girls?" she called out quivering. Finally the blue haired one was gone and nothing was left but rope and a broken snowmobile.

* * *

"This really is better," Eddy sighed warming up in the heat of the sewer carrying about his package, "I'll have to thank that hero later, as soon as I think up what to do to destroy him." "It's real fortunate he came you know Eddy," Double-d told him, "Maybe you should drop your grudge against him." That's when everything went silent and the stopped in his tracks. "Drop the grudge?" he hissed turning about with a psychotic grin, "Drop the grudge! Double-d! He can mess with my ego, he can mess with my friends, but when he messes with my money that's when I can't let go! Now shut up and keep walking!" 

Edd did as he was told denting his happy mood. "So when do we go back up to the culd-de-sac Eddy?" Ed asked curiously. "Well, let's check the maps we made down here," the leader replied and stopped at the wall they were at. Peering closely he could make out the words "Playground", "Just a little bit farther guys, now march!" Picking Eddy and Double-d up the big lumux charged forth at full speed accidentally slipping and falling into the sewer water sweeping them away quickly. Hastily Ed latched out for anything the grab ahold of and caught a ladder.

"Pull us in you idiot!" Eddy yelled in fear as a fridge nearly took his arm off. "Your wish is my lunch!" he exclaimed jumping onto a crate that was tumbling towards them and throwing Double-d out. Next he jumped on a washing machine headed for Eddy and tossed him to the ladder as well. Finally Ed jumped back when suddenly WHAM! A car tire sent him back into the mucky liquid tumbling farther into the maze of pipes! "Ed!" Double-d called out reaching after his friend. "Forget it man!" Eddy yelled already out and pulling Double-d up, "he'll have to get out on his own!" SLAM! The greedy Ed closed the sewer back up before Double-d could jump back in and they headed for Nazz's.

* * *

"Hey Johnny!" Kevin said waving to the younger kid, "Where've you been man, you look exhausted!" "Oh, just playing ping pong with Plank here, hehe," the bald kid replied and slumped into a corner of the deck with hotchocolate in hand, "Why're you out here?" "Just thinking…" Kevin told him taking a sip of his own and lowering his eyelids, "Do you think Nazz digs me man?" The vigilanti spat all his drink out at this and looked up at the older boy in astonishment. "Why?" "Well…I think she might like Dorky more." He told him quickly making sure no one else heard. 

At this Johnny broke out laughing! "Kevin!" he sighed burst out in a doubtful smile, "You and Nazz have been friends for years! Even if she doesn't like you now you two will pull through, you always do!" Luckily no one had been around to hear the conversation or else Kevin would've pounded the bald headed brat. "Alright twerp, you had better not do that in the party if I talk to you again got it!?" Nodding quickly Johnny gave Plank some hotchocolate and drank the rest himself as the doorbell rang catching their attention.

* * *

"Welcome dudes!" Nazz exclaimed hugging the two Eds, "You can hang your coats up over there and I'll take the presents…something seems different about you guys." "Yeah," Kevin said with a glare walking in, "Where's big, tall, and smelly?" "What happened to my brother?" Sarah asked a bit worried, "Mom and dad will kill me if he doesn't come home!" "Oh, well you see…" "He just stopped by the store to get some decorations, said he'd meet up with us in a bit here!" Eddy covered up hastily cutting Double-d off in midsentence, "So come on everyone! Let's get this party started!" 

The kids cheered as Kevin leapt up into a DJ booth and cracked his knuckles as he put on a rock song. "Hiya Double-d," Sarah greeted smiling at the taller boy, "How ya doin?" "Oh, I'm doing just fine Sarah, and yourself?" "I'm good," she told him leaning on the table next to them, "Want some punch?" "Sure," Edd smiled as he watched her pour some into a cup and hand it to him, "Thank you very much!" "No problem silly," Sarah told him and took some herself. The two smiled at eachother again and looked at everyone dancing.

* * *

SPLOOSH!!! Ed was finally upchucked into Nazz's toilet after scavenging through the sewer and its terrors. "Ah!" he sighed breathing in some air, "2 Hydrogen and 1 Oxygen molecules! Me favorite toast!" "Hello?" Rolf said walking in, "who is in here? Why is there so much muck on the floor?" "BLAH!!!" Ed howled jumping out at Rolf causing him to fall backwards down the steps in shock, "I am the muckmusher! I shall devour your eyes!" 

After screaming Rolf ran all the way downstairs leaving Ed to wash himself off in the shower and dry his costume with the hair drier, "Nothin like clean and pressing your own clothes!" VWOOMP! The "monkey suit" immediately shrunk on him constricting him even further than he already had been. Slowly Ed waddled out of the bathroom with his eyes going in different directions and looking smiling while his face turned blue from lack of circulation. "I can't feel my body," he blurted out joyously before tripping and tumbling down the steps into the kitchen.

"What in the-" Jimmy said looking over at the thing that had chased Rolf down the steps, "Ed! You're here!" Quickly Jimmy hid the cake he was making behind him and saw Ed couldn't breathe. Sighing the younger boy went over and loosened up Ed's outfit. "Thanks little chum!" the big oaf exclaimed and squeezed the small child into one of his life threatening hugs then spotted a mistletoe, "Hold on there little mister." The monster loving adolescent mercilessly attacked the kitchen wall scraping all the mistletoes into a basket. "Merry Christmas!" Ed exclaimed and threw a mistletoe at Jimmy before heading further downstairs.

* * *

"This is quiet the party you're throwing Nazz," Eddy congratulated the pretty girl, "So I was wondering…wanna dance?" "Sure dude!" she replied and grabbed his wrists dragging him into the crowd (yeah, Johnny and Plank came in so…it's a crowd). Unforetunately Kevin saw the move and sneered at Eddy as he leaned against a wall. "Yo guy!" Johnny said with glazed eyes hicupping a bit, "how ya doing man?" "Not now man," the jock boy sighed stretching out a bit, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your little board." "Come on man, lighten up! (**Hiccup!)** I know what'll cheer you up!" Johnny told him with googly eyes, "How's about this?" 

In one fowl swoop some punch was shoved straight down Kevin's throat and he became relaxed. "Hey man," he said, "What is this stuff?" "I dunno," Johnny replied woozily, "Just some punch I found in the cellar marked XXX." Kevin mearly got some more as he was already a bit out of his head from the first drink and Johnny joined in hicupping, "This stuff really hits the spot. Jimmy was down in the cellar for some reason though, setting up a cake or something." "That's nice dude," Kevin sighed looking at Nazz drowsily.

"So Nazz," Eddy began as they danced, "Whatcha got for me?" "Oh Eddy," she replied giggling a bit, "just a little gift, something you like a lot!" "Sweet!" "Literally," she said winking. At this Eddy's mouth trembled thinking about what it might be. "Well, I got you a little cute present also, that's who the gift is for," the greedy leader of the Eds told her winking back. They both blushed a bit seeing that no one else was on the dance floor until…

"Peeyow!" Ed yelled launching himself into the center of the room and doing various moves he had learned from his years of observing monster movies, "Hiya guys! I got here finally!" "Awesome dude!" Nazz exclaimed tearing away from Eddy to greet the final guest, "Where's your present?" "Oh, um…buttered toast!" Nazz just stared at him oddly and eventually just went back to dancing leaving the tallest kid to eat his weight in mistletoes unnoticed by all.

"As I was saying," Double-d said to Sarah, "I uh…got a little something for you. It's in the present I brought." "Aw, thanks Double-d!" Sarah exclaimed hugging him causing his to blush violently, "Wanna dance?" "Well I don't um, well, you see,-" "Of course you do!" Sarah giggled as she dragged Double-d over to compete against Eddy and Nazz, "Hey girlfriend, I bet ya my dance partner can beat yours anyday!" "You're on!" Nazz boasted back and kissed Eddy. "You're so going down Sockhead!" "I know," Edd moaned in embarrasment.

Rolf finally found his way back to the main room where the people were dancing in dim light and he went over to watch from the table Johnny and Kevin were chatting at. "So as I was saying," Johnny told Kevin hicupping, "I just gave him a little one two!" "I love ya man!" Kevin told Johnny wrapping his arm around the younger kid's neck and began singing a slurred song. "Quit mouthing so much racket or Rolf shall beat thou senseless!" the foreigner barked, "Rolf is mearly trying to observe the festivities, now no disturbing!" "Check out these festivities!" Kevin laughed splashing some of the cellar "punch" in his face.

Taking a sniff of the air Rolf gasped, "You two are intoxicated! Quick! Rolf must perform the proceedure!" "Say what?" Johnny asked. With no time to get away the two kids were flat on their back with Rolf on top of them shoving raw octopus tentacles down their throats! "Revive darn it! Revive!" Rolf cried out as Kevin and Johnny gagged and choked on the treats being fed to them. WHAM!!! The drunk duo ran upstairs to the bathroom after Rolf slammed his fists on their chests. "Rolf has done well!"

Meanwhile back on the dance floor Nazz and Eddy were way surpassing Sarah and Double-d. "Double-d!" Sarah wined, "Come on! You gotta do better!" "You want better?!" Double-d shouted, "Fine! Watch!" With that he tossed Sarah up high in the air and began spinning around on his back with his feet and arms up in the air. Whump! He caught Sarah with her body spread out to match his raising her high in the air, leaned his joints back, and shoved her back into the air. Getting back to his feet Double-d caught her again, twirled her about his body, and finally tossed her between his legs and brought her back up with their hands holding.

Eddy and Nazz could only stare in astonishment at the performance that just happened. "Where'd you learn those moves?!" they asked simultaneously. "Just a little something I found on a tape of my dad dancing with my mom at prom," he replied blushing, "They won the dance contest that year by fifty points." "Hey guys!" Ed exclaimed walking over to them, "How much has chumpy stepped on your toes?" WHAM! "I told you to never mention that again!…and don't call me chump!" Eddy stumbled back in pain from the fist breaking punch moaning as Ed just smiled, "Who brought the tarder sauce?" "What?" Double-d asked. "Bingo!" Ed shouted, "Where are all the mistletoes?" "In the basement…" Nazz told him and he rushed off. Shrugging everyone got back to dancing as Johnny and Kevin came back down exhausted and a bit green and Rolf eyed everyone oddly.

"Oh mistletoe, oh mistletoe! Wherever art thou delicioso?" the dimwitted one called out in the darkness. "How's about you try over here?" Jimmy asked switching on a light and smiling with lowered eyelids and a cake in one hand with a box of mistletoes behind him, "But hows about you have some of my cake first?" "Sure thing little man!" he replied and looked at it, "Oh, it says to the littlest gullible caring being ever! How sweet…wait! I'm not little!" WHAM! "Exactly," Jimmy said as the boxing glove bounced on its spring with an unconcious Ed on the ground.

* * *

"Well well well," Jimmy sighed as he sipped on some soda, "About time you woke up." Looking about Ed noticed he was hanging from a wall of sorts tied to a metal square. "What's going on?" he asked shocked. "Oh nothing much, just a bit of revenge." "Revenge?" "Yes revenge!" Jimmy shrieked and lowered down a gatling gun after getting on a gangster outfit, "You see I have had billions of little pieces of glass sharped to perfection and slid into this gun so it will fire them. Now then I know your brain's small but I'm sure at least one will rip it apart since I'll be aiming at your head!" "You evil fiend!" "Aren't I?" 

"But Jimmy, why?" Ed asked crossing his eyes. "Why?" Jimmy replied, "Why!? Well let's see! I'm always the one to get hurt by you when your plans are put into action, you're the roughest of them, and you try to take care of Sarah better than I do! Not to mention my embarrasment on when I set you guys up! And now Ed! I end you, and with knowledge that you're killable I can eliminate your two other friends!" Laughing insanely Jimmy took aim as Ed's bottom lip quivered, "I can see it now, Loving Brother Murdered in Basement by friends! I like, just gotta lock Double-d and Eddy down here after!"

"You won't get away with this!" Ed yelled, "Powdered Toast man will stop you!" "Won't I?" Jimmy laughed and began to twirl the handle about as Ed closed his eyes. Suddenly Jimmy was knocked off his feet by some cloth-like material that sifted across the floor. "What the!?" he exclaimed watching the grayish cloth as it twirled up to the metal bars Ed was hanging in and wrapped about him, "No! It can't be! Not now!" Letting out a deafening unearthly roar Ed dropped to the ground now cloaked in his monster outfit once more.

Without a second thought Ed grabbed Jimmy and slammed him into a nearby wall nearly knocking him out. "Stop!" Jimmy begged, "I'll give you whatever you want Ed! I realize I can't kill you now alright! So please stop!" Wham! He was tossed around the room again as Ed's claw slammed into his back cutting him up a bit. Finally the monster launched itself high in the air and flicked off the lights with its tail. "Ed?" Jimmy whispered quivering, "Alright, I've repaid for everything I was gonna do now please stop…" Spinning around one last time Jimmy met the beast's glowing red eyes and screamed as it landed on him.

* * *

"Geez Plank…" Johnny said grabbing his head, "Why wouldn't Jimmy tell us those drinks were alcoholic?" Apprently gettting a response from the piece of wood he nodded his head and sat next to Kevin again, "So you wanna talk about anything?" "Nah man, I got too much on my mind." "Suit yourself, me and Plank are gonna boogie!" the weird shaped headed boy exclaimed leaping onto the dance floor. "Rolf wonders," the farm boy said to Kevin, "What does trouble the Kevin?" "It's that dork man!" he replied with a growl, "He stole Nazz from me!" "Rolf thinks-" 

Suddenly the monster Ed smashed through the basement door and into the main room roaring menacingly. "ED?!" Double-d shouted astonished as the beast caught everyone else's attention freezing most in fear. Letting out another roar it threw Eddy aside and slammed its mouth down on Nazz consuming her in gulp and spewing her into the tank on its back where it was absorbing the energy from Jimmy and the Kanker sisters. "Dude!" Kevin yelled astounded, "I shoulda known you dorks would cause nothing but trouble!" Taking a metal pipe the jock boy ran towards the monster and struck in vain as Ed tore one of his claws into Kevin throwing him far backwards.

"Halt monster!" Captain Melonhead ordered twirling around Splinter the Wonderwood from atop the DJ booth, "How's about you just jam to some tunes?" Using Splinter's head the hero cranked up the volume nob on the DJ system and everyone covered their ears. Everyone except Ed that is, who was right next to a speaker and was thrown the a wall from the pressure of the loud noise. "And thus Captain Melonhead saves the day once more-" WHAM!!! There ended the hero's courageous act as Ed tore back through the wall slamming Melonhead to the ground with one of his clawed tentacles.

"Oh lord…" Double-d said with his eye twitching in fear, "Sarah, get behind me!" The girl did as she was told while her monsterfied brother stumbled towards them roaring with glee. "Back to the firey depths of the underworld fowl abomination!" Rolf yelled angrily as he slammed a sharpened stick into its back angering it further. The farm boy swiftly dodged the vicious tentacles that attempted to slam into him and throw him about as he took aim and threw the stick once more, this time at one of his claws. Thwump! "Farewell!" Rolf yelled having successfully pinned one of its claws to the wall and slamming his fist into its jaw.

Roaring in pain Ed broke free and wrapped all his tentacles around Rolf at once with all his claws pointed at his head. "Rolf feels as if he must leave now…" CHOMP!!! There went Rolf, into the jug on the monster's back. Thwunk! "Hey you monster!" Double-d yelled throwing a piece of rubble at it, "Yeah I'm talking to you! Come and get me! Sarah, run!" Wasting no time at all the monster was hot on Double-d's heels as Sarah dodged out of harms way.

"Melonhead!" Sarah exclaimed shaking the boy, "come on! We need you!" The hero's eyes snapped open and he got up moaning a bit. "Sorry, any calls while I was away?" he asked with a sympathetic smile. "Get out there!" Sarah ordered, "Double-d's getting slaughtered! Oh, and also, try aiming for the jug the kids are all caught in! We need them safe!" "Got it!" Melonhead told her and rushed off with Splinter in hand.

"Come on!" Edd moaned in pain, "Is that all you got?" Roaring again Ed charged ferociously knocking his friend into a table then picked him up and slammed him on the ground on the other side of him. Just then the monster let out another roar as pain seered through him. "Gotcha," Melonhead said with a grin as he slammed Splinter into the glass jug cracking it a bit, "A few more hits and pow! You're going down buddy!" Without any time to react however Johnny was slammed through a table while Double-d got out a gun he had invented and fired on the jug cracking it more and more.

Agony surged through Ed's body as he spun around and looked through the red transluscent bug eyes. Letting out another roar his chompers split apart and his mouth gaped open as he slammed his maw down on Double-d gulping him into his mouth. Ferociously the child shot about inside of the monster's head not affecting it much. Schwchunk! "Ow…" he moaned sitting up inside the green jug, "Just great…"

"Geez…" Melonhead sighed reaching into the melon and rubbing the back of his head, "This ain't no Scam Drone, that's for sure!" Hearing the kid's voice it perked its head up, spotted Johnny, and charged. "Oh come on!" he yelled in desperation. Thinking quickly the hero jumped onto its head and ran to the jug. "Melon Head!" Double-d exclaimed causing everyone to look up. "Don't worry guys!" he yelled through the nearly sound proof glass, "Me and Splinter will get you out of there!"

Steadily he worked at the glass cracking it more and more until Ed spun around and knocked him off his back then pinned him down and made a low roar as he drooled. Suddenly everyone heard Double-d fire his gun one last time breaking the glass jug and releasing everyone inside as it screamed in pain. "Everyone!" he yelled, "Aim for the switch on his chest!" Immediately the kids got anything they could together and began to rip apart at the suit. "Darn this telomer base!" Edd cursed. "Telomer base…" Jimmy repeated, "You need heavy duty stuff to take that thing down!" Quickly the child rushed down to the basement and came back up with the gattling gun, "Everyone out of the way!!!"

The glass shards tore the suit to ribbons as the kids ducked for cover. Spotting Nazz Ed sped towards her but Kevin came out of nowhere and rammed him into the path of the shards again. Roaring in pain a final time the monstrosity finally collapsed and Ed crawled out. "Hiya guys!" he exclaimed and everyone sighed, the party torn to shreds. "So much for the party," Nazz sighed. "Never a dull moment with these clowns huh Splinter?" Melonhead said and Jimmy gave him an odd look, "hehe?" A few minutes later Johnny appeared again as Melonhead vanished and said, "At least the party's not a complete wreck. We still got the presents!"

"Hey yeah!" Nazz agreed and rushed over to the table they were kept at, "None are broken!" The kids cheered as Ed shouted a random comment. Sneaking over to Sarah for a minute Double-d handed her a box with a ribbon on it. "Here," he said, "I managed to snag this when your brother attacked and kept it safe, I made it myself." The girl let out a small gasp as she veiwed the glass figure of her in a princess outfit. "It's beautiful…" she sighed and gave Double-d her present, "Mine was handmade as well but not as…nice." "Oh my!" Double-d exclaimed looking at the enormous bug model, "Everything is perfect on it, thank you!"

"Eddy," Nazz said walking over to him, "I've enjoyed the time we've spent together and all but…I think I'm better suited staying with Kevin for now okay dude?" "But-" "But here's your present man," she told him and gave him the box with a smile. "Nazz!" Kevin called out waving her over and she kissed Eddy goodbye as he opened the box. "YES!!!!!" he cried out in joy veiwing the sugary orb of goodness and began sucking on it, "Finally! A jawbreaker!!!" "Here buddy!" Johnny exclaimed giving Plank a telescope as the piece of Wood apparently thanked him and Johnny winked back. "Jimmy, Johnny, front and center!" Rolf demanded then held out some presents to his fellow Urban Rangers, "You have earned these…once you clean up this party and make it spotless!" The duo's faces drooped as they heard the news and set about cleaning the walls with sponges. Ed meanwhile gave May something in a box.

"For me?" she asked with tears of joy and embraced him, "Oh big Ed!" Sliding the lid off though she had a confused look as she viewed the Buttered Toast. "Oops!" Ed said emptying some liquidy substance into it, "Forgot the gravy!" May accepted the present anyhow smiling and was dragged away by her sisters to get pummled for being the only one to receive a gift from their so called "boyfriends".

* * *

After about half an hour though everyone, including the Kankers, were all gathered together and dancing as Johnny bit people's noses with Eddy chasing him around angrily and wearing a bandage over said body part. "Why you little!-" he growled finally tackling him. "Nipped your nose Eddy!" he yelled ripping off the bandage and biting it again. "Yeow!!!" he cried out and tumbled into the punch bowl table fling it onto himself. Meanhwhile Sarah and Double-d were now trying to outdance Kevin and Nazz while Ed moped about holding an empty box which he had kept the mistletoes in. "What's got you down man?" Eddy asked. "My date left me for my stomach," Ed whined and then ate the box forgeting about the mistletoe date and headed off to get some hot chocolate. It was indeed an exciting Christmas!

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked this short story I made up. I've been wanting to do some things with Ed's costume lately and never really knew how I should do it. Well Ed's suit was attracted to him because 1: Eddy turned it on and 2: it had his DNA left in it. I like that I had Captain Melonhead appear in this also and have wanted to add Jimmy's grudge into a story as well (if you think about it he really isn't a nice kid, very manipulative and cunning at times). So I decided, why not cram it all into one big story? And Tada! presto chango with a little Christmas magic! Well tell what you think if you've read down to here and Happy New Year!

* * *


End file.
